


Roses Are Red, Your Eyes Are Too

by Kittenixie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chara gets in trouble much too often, Frisk isn't weak whatsoever, Monsters and humans coexist, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, POV Chara, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Violence, hopefully i can focus long enough to write multiple chapters lmao, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely unbelievable how quickly someone's entire life could change just because they ended up with a cut throat in sometime else's house.</p><p>Then again, so was the whole situation, so oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, Your Eyes Are Too

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll try to write multiple chapters rip me
> 
> also this is the worst title jesus

It was another day at Chara's school. A very same day. Same tired self, having to keep their head down and lay low or else face the punishment of their peers. At least it was going by relatively fast, they were already in chemistry class. Two more hours. They just had to get through two more hours.

Chara was just sitting in their chair, gaze glued to their desk. Another day of getting pushed around and teased for them, maybe they should just get contacts. They needed glasses anyways, so why not fix their vision and change their eye color? Two birds with one stone. Still, their mother told them to be proud of their differences. Only for mom.

They grumbled as a paper ball hit them in the back of the head, taking it and unfolding it. Ah, a message from their goofball brother. 'Are you doing okay?' Their answer was, of course, a shake of the head. A very common answer. They were already tired, and they felt like someone was watching them, even though they didn't see anyone looking at them. In this class was their brother, a bunch of assholes, and a kid who always looked like they were sleeping, whether sitting up or resting their head on their arms.

That one was actuality a little cute, they supposed. Dark brown hair that looked like it would never be flat even if you brushed it framing their face. They looked like they spent a while in the sun, their skin was definitely darker than Chara's. To top it all off, a blue sweater that seemed just a little big on them with two pink stripes in the middle. All in all, not too shabby. Though, they'd never seen the other's eyes. They always seemed to be closed, no matter what.

And then another ball of paper hit, Chara grumbling more and looking at what was written. 'Sorry you're not feeling too well. Also, you're staring at that kid again.' They let out a huff, shooting their brother an indignant glare before writing back and tossing it towards him.

'Don't be. And I find them aesthetically pleasing. Sue me.'

'Tired? And I'll see you in court.'

'Yes. And shush, nerd. Do you think they ever open their eyes?'

His response took a moment. 'Maybe they are open? They could just be squinting. Maybe their eyes are sensitive.' That made enough sense, though the idea made them scrutinize their classmate further. Come to think of it, they did remind seeing flickers of blue in the other's eyes. Maybe that was it.

They jolted as the other turned their head to meet their eyes, their own cracked open just enough to see flecks of light, but bright, blue. Definitely startling, considering they didn't ever see the other's eyes open this far ever before. Chara couldn't help but tense as their classmate took out a piece of paper, starting to write. They winced slightly as the paper was folded into an airplane and tossed towards them, carefully catching it and unfolding it. They couldn't help but feel a vague sense of dread as they unfolded the paper, unsure of what it might say. 'Staring is rude, you know. Your eyes are pretty, though.' They had to hide their face in their sweater collar to avoid anyone seeing their blush, were they being flirted with? They glanced over at their classmate, having to do a double take when they realized they were  _winking_. God, maybe those rumors about them secretly being a horrible flirt were right. Then again, a cute classmate just called their eyes pretty. And they didn't seem like they were being sarcastic of anything. Oh man, this was an interesting day.

They glanced at their brother, he'd tease them mercilessly if he saw that. They had no doubt that he did, really. Chara sank their head into their sweater, letting out a sigh. This was going to be an odd day.

............

Of course, there was also going to be trouble. How, again, did they end up pinned up against a wall with a knife pressed to their throat? Oh, right, someone said their brother was a crybaby. Only they were allowed to say that.

They winced as metal touched their skin, tensing to avoid having their throat slit. "Nobody will even notice you're gone except your freak show of a family." Their attacker glared, pressing the knife further in. Any deeper and it'd break skin. They took a deep breath, closing their eyes and remaining silent. If they were dying, they were dying with dignity.

And suddenly, the pressure on their neck and wrists disappeared. They opened their eyes, tilting their head when they saw that the other had frozen, knife clattering to the ground. Followed by the rest of him. They looked back up, surprised to see a small, tan human with a mess of chocolate brown hair and startlingly blue eyes.

Chara opened their mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked whimper. They seemed confused, then a wave of dizziness hit as they felt a warm liquid dripping down their neck and smelled the familiar scent of copper. How deep did the knife cut?

They heard their classmate's voice, but it sounded muffled, like they were underwater. The last thing they saw was the other darting forward to catch them as they plummeted towards the ground, their world fading out into an inky blackness. 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea they'd ever had. 

They'd just barely seen it, a familiar face getting tugged out of the front doors by their wrist. That on its own was suspicious, not to mention the look on their classmate's face. Definitely not happy about getting dragged off. And besides that, they didn't see the white furred monster that they were always with. All in all, extremely worrying.

Frisk followed them out, footsteps silent. It seemed all their practice sneaking around home was going to do them some favors here. They made their way to the alley the two had gone into, pausing to assess the situation. Their classmate was pinned to the wall, knife pressed to their throat, though it wasn't drawing blood yet. Their size would help here, too. Carefully, they made their way behind the stranger, then reached up. They hadn't been found yet. So, they quickly pressed their fingers into the pressure points on either sides of his neck.

He was quickly stunned, and then Frisk raised their foot and swung it hard into the side of his knee. It wouldn't break, probably, but it would definitely hurt like hell, maybe even be sore in the morning. "Hey, are you okay?" They asked their classmate, eyes widening in worry when they noticed small trickles of blood down the other's neck. It didn't look deep, but it was still rather concerning, especially seeing how they swayed slightly on their feet. They instinctively dashed forward to catch the other as they fell, managing to keep them from hitting the ground too hard.

They couldn't just leave them there in an alleyway, and they needed to be patched up anyways. The cut in their neck wasn't too deep, but it was still there, and as such it needed attention. Frisk carefully carried their classmate home, not an easy feat, considering how heavy they were. They soon arrived home, setting their guest down on the couch and grabbing the first aid box. They carefully applied some antibiotics and a bandage, letting out a soft sigh as they finished and putting their supplies away.

They then realized the other's family might worry. Carefully, they searched for their phone, finding it in their pocket and going to text their brother. Frisk took a moment to copy their classmate's writing style, then typed in a message. 'going over to a friend's house after school, i'll be home in a few hours.' That should be long enough for them to wake up and recover. They glanced over at the other worriedly, gently touching the bandage around their neck. 

They were fair skinned, pale, it seemed like they didn't go outside too often. They had a head of messy, ginger hair that framed their freckled face quite nicely. The sweater they always wore was green and yellow, and it looked soft, which they could confirm now with a gentle touch. They were taller than Frisk, even if that wasn't saying much, and they got into trouble more often than any one person should. Frisk had to wonder if they were monster or human, they obviously looked human, but their family was entirely monsters, or so it was said. Either way, they did look nice.

Did they have a crush? Of course not, but they could still have an aesthetic appreciation.

Frisk kicked their feet, thinking. Could this count as kidnapping? Hopefully not, after all they did do it to help. Besides, nobody would know unless their classmate decided to tell on them. 

Their eyes flicked back to the other as they started to stir, blinking slowly and tapping their shoulder. "Hey? Are you okay?" Frisk mumbled. That seemed to wake them up, and they couldn't help but let out a little gasp as they saw the other's eyes. Bright, ruby red, an abnormal color for sure, and it looked good on them. In fact, it looked great.

"I'm... fine. What happened?" They questioned, touching their neck and blinking when they felt the bandage there.

"Well, I knocked that one guy out, then you passed out from shock," they explained, blinking. "Then I took you to my house and patched you up. That's where we are now." Their classmate looked around and seeming to just now notice their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Ah, thank you, then." They sat up, shaking their head and offering a hand. "I'm Chara. Mind telling me how you managed to take that guy out? He's huge, and you're..." They cleared their throat.

Frisk paused, then smiled, gently taking it and just holding it instead of shaking. "I'm small, I know. I just pressure pointed him." That seemed to impress them. "My name is Frisk. It's nice to meet you. Oh, hey, I know we have a class together." Chara didn't seem to know where they were going with this yet. Perfect. "What class was that again?"

"Ah... chemistry. Why?" Still, Chara seemed oblivious.

"Oh, that's what I thought. I just knew we had _chemistry_." That's what got their expression to sour, nose scrunching and eyes narrowing. They couldn't help but giggle at that, then let out a laugh, snorting and covering their mouth. 

When they opened their eyes, they noticed Chara's expression was back to normal, a small smile on their face. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I should get home. My family's probably worried," they said, gathering their things and getting up. Frisk nodded, smiling softly and relaxing.

"Your laugh is cute, by the way." And they left, Frisk's eyes shooting wide open and face going red.

A genuine compliment, their only weakness. 

They wished they'd gotten Chara's number.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting too much, between writing for two blogs, drawing, and doing other stuff i haven't had much time or energy to write fics
> 
> i'll try my best to keep up, though owo;;


End file.
